someone to trust
by TheInuDude
Summary: kagome betrayed him in the worst possible way, his friends kept the secret from him. when he meets a beautiful woman who says she wants to help ease his pain, will inuyasha finally find someone he can trust? inu/oc harem fic
1. a great betrayal

**This story's chapters are being re-written to fix spelling errors and improve quality.**

Inuyasha's story

Inuyasha was lying in a crater after a series of sits from Kagome. Why she insisted on keeping the rosary on him he had no idea. Inuyasha just walked off into the woods mumbling to himself about "stupid wenches" and "damn test"

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, someone was watching him from the forest. A beautiful woman was hiding behind a tree and watching Inuyasha walk away. 'yes, soon Inuyasha, you will be mine.' she thought while licking her lips seductively at the fine specimen of a man before her before fading into the shadows.

Inuyasha was sitting in the Goshinboku (A/N thousand year tree.) waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. He had waited until late into the night. He was just about to go and check on her when he heard "you should just be patient and wait." he looked down and saw Sango standing there in her sleeping kimono. Inuyasha just grunted and said "she said she would be back soon and its almost midnight." Sango just sighed. "If she said she'll be back shell be back. Just be patient and wait for her to finish whatever she's doing." Inuyasha snorted and turned away." What could possibly be more important than shard hunting that would take her so damn long." Sango sighed again and left. There was just no talking to Inuyasha. He was too stubborn to convince him about anything. ' When Inuyasha was sure she was gone he leapt towards the well . He was going to drag Kagome back from whatever she was doing. Kicking and screaming if he had too.

After Inuyasha had jumped into the well' Sango appeared again just in time to watch him jump in. 'Sorry Kagome 'Sango thought sadly_' I couldn't stop Inuyasha from trying to find you. I just pray you are already done when he arrives_'

Inuyasha arrived in Kagome's time to see the house was dark with no lights on inside. He checked around but didn't see anyone outside. 'Maybe there already asleep.' he thought. He was about to walk back to the well and try again tomorrow when he heard a small, deep sound, like a moan.

Inuyasha was immediately sent into a panic. Was Kagome in trouble? Was she hurt? Without a second thought Inuyasha jumped on the roof and ran to Kagome's window. The window was partially open, letting out her scent of wild flowers and fruit but also, something else, black berries and sweat? Why was she sweating? Inuyasha jumped up onto the roof and peered into the window, intent on finding the source of those strange smells, but what he saw was a ghastly image that would burn itself into his mind forever.

Kagome's p.o.v

I was lying on my bed while Hojo thrust himself into me quickly and repeatedly. I could only moan and get out shattered whispers of "harder! Deeper!" and "faster!" I was thrashing on the edge of one of my most intense orgasms ever when I felt Hojo blast his cum deep inside me and splash around inside my pussy. The feeling of so much of his hot cum in me made me go over the edge and make my cum ooze out of my already full pussy. An image of Inuyasha and a small feeling of guilt went through my head but I quickly dismissed it. Inuyasha and I may have never had sex, but I knew Hojo was a better lover than Inuyasha could ever be.

we both layed there panting, bathing in the afterglow of both our intense orgasms When I broke the silence. "I love you Hojo." I said. he looked at me. "I love you to Kagome." that was the last thing we said before falling asleep with each other.

Normal p.o.v

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He had just watched the woman he secretly loved have sex with another man and declare her love for him while he could do nothing but watch. There had been no scent of alcohol so they weren't drunk, he didn't see or sense anyone else in the room so they weren't forced too. this was all their own will. Inuyasha felt sick, horrified, but mostly, betrayed. He had sworn his life to protecting this woman and she had sworn she trusted him with her life, and she betrayed his trust.

When his feeling of betrayal had passed it was quickly replaced by the feeling of anger. How DARE she betray him like this! After everything he had done for her, fed her, protected her, even risked his very life for her, she went and had sex with another man behind his back after sitting him into a crater in the ground. He was tempted to barge in there and yell at her and slice the boy to pieces but he didn't want to wake the rest of her family. Then he felt something inside of him. Something he hadn't felt since his mother died. Incredible sadness and an empty void inside himself. Inuyasha quietly jumped down from the roof and walked to the well, with tears running down his face.

As Inuyasha climbed out of the well, a thought occurred to him, Sango had said he should be patient and wait for her to return when she was finished with whatever she was doing. Had she known what Kagome was doing with that boy? Had the others known as well? Did everyone know except him? Thinking this just angered him again. He stormed off into the forest, needing to be alone before he killed someone innocent. But in his anger and haste to find a demon to kill, his senses failed to pick up the scent of a full Inu youkai lurking in the trees behind him. She gazed at his retreating form and licked her lips in barely restrained lust. 'Your almost ready Inuyasha,' she thought ' you just need a little more time to realize who you can trust.' after finishing her thoughts she gave on last look at the fleeting form of Inuyasha then disappeared into the shadows.


	2. asuka

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut with his hair covering his eyes. He didn't need to see to know the expressions on everyone's faces. He sat on the far wall and just sat there. Everyone just watched him until Sango broke the silence. "Inuyasha. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked at her with an ice cold glare. "Did you know?" he asked softly. Sango seemed nervous. _'oh Kami!' _she thought in a panic '_He must have seen them.' _"k-know what?" she stammered. Inuyasha's glare intensified as the room grew slightly colder. "Did you know she was fucking that boy?" he asked in a dark tone. Sango gasped then looked down at the floor and muttered a soft "yes". She picked her head up to say something else but Inuyasha didn't wait to hear what she was going to say. He just got up and left the hut, leaving Sango to the others hard glares.

Inuyasha ran through the forest as fast as he could, just trying to get away from them all. He didn't know where he was going; he just had to get away. Overhead, a shadowy figure floated and followed Inuyasha to his destination. "Your finally ready Inuyasha." she spoke in a beautiful voice. "Now, you can finally be mine."

Inuyasha finally stopped in a forest clearing. He looked around him and noticed all the trees and wild life. It truly was a beautiful site. He was so focused on his surroundings he failed to notice the presence behind him until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. When he looked, he froze. There was a beautiful woman biting into his neck. She had blonde hair and a slim figure and golden dog ears on her head. She was about 5'6 and only wore hakama and a wrap around her large breast. She also had a long golden tail sprouting from her tailbone. She pulled her fangs out of his neck and lapped at the bleeding wound a little. When she was done the wound glowed and transformed into something that looked like a silver dog wrapping around a red sword. She had marked him.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Your mine now, Inuyasha." she said in her beautiful voice. Inuyasha was in a daze but rasped out, "Who are you?" he asked softly. She giggled and suddenly appeared behind him. "My name is Asuka. And we are the last Inu. And we need to repopulate the Inu clan. I've seen everything you've been through and fell in love with you. That and you're the only Inu left. Well beside Sesshomaru but there is no way I'm taking him as a mate." Inuyasha was surprised to say the least. A beautiful woman had just took him as a mate and said they had to repopulate the Inu. Her scent was incredibly sweet and Inuyasha was put in a daze by it. He was going to say something but all that came out was a moan because she had started to rub his crotch. "Now," she said. "Let's make this official."

**Lemon ahead**

Before Inuyasha could form a coherent thought, Asuka had pushed him to the ground and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. Her scent had intoxicated him and all he could think about was mating with her. He reached his hand up and began to rub her breast. She moaned into his mouth. She began to remove his haori while he removed her wrap.

Inuyasha got her wrap off at the same time Asuka got his haori off. Inuyasha gazed at her bare breast. They were big, about a DD cup if he remembered from when Kagome took him to the mall to shop for clothes. Her nipples were blood red and already hard and begging for attention. Inuyasha maneuvered his hands up and gently pinched and twisted them. She gasped and moaned then went in for another long kiss.

While Inuyasha was playing with her nipples, Asuka's hands weren't idle. She had managed to get his hakama down and started to stroke his shaft. She smiled at how big it was. Inuyasha wasn't a fully grown hanyou but he was still bigger than any average demon she had seen. Inuyasha groaned and latched onto her right nipple and began to suck hard. Asuka groaned loudly and stroked him faster. She used her tongue and flicked the tip of his ears gently. He moaned again sending vibrations through her breast making her stroke his cock faster and harder. Inuyasha gave off a throaty moan onto her nipples and shot his cum onto the underside of her breast. Feeling both his hot cum and having him moan on her breast, Asuka had a major orgasm, creating a rather large wet spot on her hakama.

Both panting, Inuyasha removed her hakama and gazed upon her soaked, red pussy lips. Inuyasha licked his lips and gave her a slow lick. Asuka moaned loudly at the feeling. Grinning at her reaction he drilled his tongue into her and began to lap at her G-spot. Groaning loudly, Asuka dove onto Inuyasha's hard pole and began to suck hard, stroking what wouldn't fit in her mouth.

They were both sucking and licking each other when they came violently in each other's mouth. Licking up the sweet fluids that flowed into his mouth Inuyasha saw Asuka swallow every drop of semen he poured into her mouth. When she pulled him out she looked at him and he saw her eyes were blood red with blue irises. Her demon had taken over. He knew he had transformed into his full demon state already, but strangely, he was in control. Asuka got on her hands and knees and wagged her butt and tail at him, getting a growl of approval from him. Inuyasha crawled over to her and positioned his hard on at her entrance briefly before quickly shoving himself inside her, parting her wet folds.

Asuka howled out at the moon when he entered her. There was brief pain from her hymen being torn so violently but that was quickly replaced with a wave of intense pleasure. She slammed herself back into him to signal him to start and he happily complied. Inuyasha pulled almost completely out before slamming himself back into her as hard as his demon body allowed, letting loose his own howl.

They both howled at the feeling of one another. Inuyasha kept picking up speed, slamming into her harder and faster as all Asuka could do was growl and snarl for more of the feeling of sheer ecstasy she was experiencing. Inuyasha was pounding into her as fast and hard as he could using every ounce of his strength. He continued to pound her pussy with all of his strength when Asuka let out a loud howl toward the heavens as she reached the pinnacle of her orgasm as her cum blasted from her and onto Inuyasha's thighs. Inuyasha slammed into her one more time and let loose a ferocious roar as he shot his seed deep into Asuka, filling her pussy and splashing into her womb. He felt the head of his shaft swell to keep his seed inside of her, making it to where he couldn't pull out. He sank his fangs into her neck as he continued to empty his seed into her.

Asuka had only felt it once and she already loved the feeling of Inuyasha's cum inside of her. They both collapsed onto the soft, grassy floor, Inuyasha still buried deep inside of her, and promptly fell asleep. Inuyasha gave one more burst of his cum into Asuka's womb then fell asleep nuzzling her neck and new mating mark.

The next morning

Inuyasha woke up first. He looked down and saw his mark on Asuka's neck. He still couldn't pull out of her, the feeling of her velvet walls was constantly stimulating him making a small trickle of cum flow into her. Inuyasha smiled. He leaned down and gave her a long, passionate kiss to wake her up.

Asuka was having a pleasant dream of little gold and silver haired pups when she felt something soft on her lips. She opened her eyes groggily and saw Inuyasha kissing her. She closed her eyes again and savored the feeling and began to kiss back. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "I need to pull out." Inuyasha said softly into her ear, making it flick lightly. Asuka gave a small whine. "Don't go." she said lightly. Inuyasha gave a small cry then pulled himself from inside of her. As soon as he left, Asuka could feel his cum rushing to get out of her. She quickly clamped her vaginal muscles to prevent any of it from leaving her. She already knew she was pregnant and was sure Inuyasha could detect the change in her scent. She smiled as she noticed something else different about Inuyasha that would make repopulating the Inu easier.

"Inuyasha," she said. "You've become a full demon.". Inuyasha only snickered lightly. "I know. I felt the change take place last night" he said. Asuka was mesmerized by his new appearance. He had grown at least half a foot taller now standing at around 6'4and had even bigger muscles now. His twin purple crests were visible on his cheeks. He also had an upside down red moon on his forehead. She noticed that practically everything on Inuyasha had gotten bigger. 'I wonder what else got bigger?' she thought.

Asuka looked up at him. "Travel with me?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "But I have to tell the others first.". Asuka growled. She had seen the others and knew how they acted and how little they actually trusted her mate. She also knew that Kagome was cheating on him. every time after having sex with that boy' she would shower to wash off his scent. She was thorough enough to fool Inuyasha's hanyou nose, but not her full demon nose. Even though she was mad she nodded.

They had both retrieved their clothes and headed to the village.

At Kaede's village

Everyone in Inuyasha's group was tense after finding out that Kagome was cheating on Inuyasha after they had managed to pry the information out of Sango. Everyone was thoroughly disgusted with Kagome. Even Shippo was mad at her for betraying Inuyasha. Everyone was so wrapped up in their thoughts they didn't notice when Inuyasha walked in with Asuka.

Everyone drew there weapons at the strange youkai until Inuyasha said. "Is that how you treat an old friend?" Everyone's eyes widened at the somewhat deeper but still familiar voice. "Inu-Inuyasha?" Shippo asked from behind Miroku's legs. He flashed a smile at him. "Yeah Shippo. It's me."

Inuyasha was immediately assaulted by questions. What happened to him? Where had he been? was he hurt? And the one that was directed at Asuka. "Will you bare my children?" asked Miroku. Miroku now found himself in the bedroom of hut on the other side of the village sporting several bruises anda black eye.

Inuyasha was answering as many questions as he could when he smelled the familiar scent of cherries. "I'm back!" came a familiar voice and Kagome cheerily strode into the room. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Kagome in a distasteful glare. Kagome's smile fell. "What's wrong?" she asked. Then she heard a growl from beside her. She looked and saw Asuka and Inuyasha. She stepped back when she saw Inuyasha in a full demon form but he seemed in control so she calmed down some but drew her bow up at Asuka. "Inuyasha, move away from her. I'm going to purify her and I don't want you getting caught in the blast" she said sternly as she knocked an arrow. Inuyasha gave a light growl and held Asuka closer to him. "No." he said, leaving no room for argument.

Kagome's grip tightened on her bow as she drew the arrow back a bit more. "I mean it Inuyasha, step away from her! We don't know who she is. She could be an enemy, or a spy for Naraku, or…" "She's my mate." Inuyasha cut her off. Kagome gasped and she dropped her bow. Inuyasha had a mate! She forced tears to appear in her eyes, hoping to win the support from the others. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" she cried out. Inuyasha just sneered. "Why don't you go cry to your boyfriend homo, since you seem to love him so much!" he said. Kagome gasped then sent a hard glare at Sango. "You told them!" she yelled making Sango flinch. Inuyasha's growl snapped her gaze back to him. "Don't get mad at Sango. You're the one who kept the secret from us." he growled out. Asuka growled next to Inuyasha.

Kagome was scared. Everyone knew she was cheating on Inuyasha with Hojo. And everyone was mad at her. "Listen," Inuyasha said. "As much as I would like to see Kagome get chewed out by you guys right now, I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving with Asuka." Those words shocked everyone. Shippo gripped Inuyasha's leg. "Please don't go papa! I promise mama won't be such a Baka anymore!" he cried out. Inuyasha picked him up and ruffled his hair. "Sorry Shippo, but I can't stay in a place where even my friends will lie to me." he said sending a glare at Kagome and Sango. Shippo began to cry. Inuyasha looked at him. "Tell you what, you can come with us if you want.". Shippo immediately hugged Inuyasha as hard as his little arms could.

It took a few minutes, but Inuyasha and Asuka finally got out of the hut with Shippo despite all the protest from Kagome. When they stepped outside the door, Kagome screamed, "SIT!". No word could describe the look of shock on everyone's faces when Inuyasha didn't slam into the ground. Inuyasha smirked. Asuka put her finger to her chin in a cute thinking pose. "sit." she said. Instead of slamming into the ground, Inuyasha just calmly sat on the ground next to Asuka. Asuka smiled. "Well, now I control the rosary." she said then laughed along with Inuyasha and Shippo. The trio left the village, leaving the screams of Kagome behind.

While walking through the woods

Shippo had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's head between his ears while Inuyasha and Asuka talked about how they were going to rebuild the Inu clan. "So in short," she said. "You'll need me as your mate and a few Inu concubines." Inuyasha was shocked. "But didn't you say we were the last Inu?" Inuyasha asked. She smiled. "The last full blooded Inu. There are still some Inu half demons out there. We just need to find them." And with that, they set out to find other Inu. But one question came into Inuyasha's head. "What about Naraku?". She smiled "let the others handle him."


	3. parts of the family

**Okay, not going to keep you long, just some quick news.**

**I've decided on who'll is going to be in the harem.**

**three existing characters and two original ones. The third may/may not shock you**

**inuyasha DOES have a tail, I just forgot to state it. It's not nearly as long as sesshomaru's, but about three inches above his ankle. It looks like a Siberian husky tail.**

**Some of the dead characters will be brought back to life.**

**Okay, now to the third chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"so, any idea of who you would like to have as a second mate?" Asuka asked inuyasha. Inuyasha scratched his chin a little before answering. "i do know one person, but she's not an inu." he said. Asuka was about to ask who when inuyasha sniffed the air and the wind picked up. "speaking of which, here she comes now.". And within a few moments Ayame appeared before them. **( A/N I always found it kind of funny that Ayame could make a whirlwind by running naturally but kouga needs sacred jewel shards to do it.) **

shippo was afraid when he smelled thescent of wolf, but when he saw it was Ayame he calmed down. They all immediately noticed something was different about Ayame. Her eyes were red with green pupils, she was crouched low to the ground and she was growling, at **inuyasha!** Inuyasha and Asuka could understand what her growls meant but shippo was clueless. "What is she saying papa?" he asked. Inuyasha just smirked a little. "shippo, go with Asuka." and before shippo could protest, inuyasha placed him in Asuka's arms who promptly turned and walked away, leaving Inuyasha and Ayame alone in the field.

Inuyasha turned to Ayame as his eyes began to bleed red. "**what are you here for Bitch?**" he asked. Ayame snarled at him. "**to challenge you!**" and with that, Ayame lunged at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was ready for her. He sidestepped and pushed her to the ground. Ayame pivoted on her wrist and lunged at him again.

Inuyasha continued to dodge and parry all of Ayame's strikes until she tripped. When Ayame tripped inuyasha pounced on her and pinned her down. Ayame struggled against Inuyasha's grip trying to break free until Inuyasha went next to her ear. "**submit, now!**" he said. Ayame whimpered and bore her neck to Inuyasha, the inu symbol of submission.

Inuyasha growled in approval and nuzzled her neck. Ayame whimpered again and ground her hips into Inuyasha's. "**take me.**" she whispered into his ear.

**Short lemon. There demons, they don't waste time with fore play. **

Inuyasha growled lightly and began to lick Ayame's neck making her curl her toes in pleasure. Inuyasha finally let Ayame up and she positioned herself on her hands and knees. Inuyasha removed her skirt and front armor out of the way and gazed upon her swollen nether lips. He gave her a few quick licks to taste her then positioned himself at her entrance. He paused for a second before plunging himself in.

Ayame howled out in pain and pleasure. Inuyasha had torn through her hymen when he entered her but the minor feeling of pain was soon overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure of being filled. As soon as Inuyasha sensed Ayame was in no pain he pulled out and slammed back in with a howl. Ayame howled and snarled as Inuyasha pounded into her with all his strength and groped her breast and pink nipples.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach their climax. Inuyasha slammed into Ayame one more time and gave a loud howl towards the sky as he emptied his seed into Ayame who gave an equally loud howl as she climaxed onto Inuyasha's shaft. As Inuyasha emptied his seed into Ayame's womb, he sunk his youkai infused fangs into Ayame's neck, marking her as his mate.

**Lemon has ended**

inuyasha pulled his fangs out of Ayame's neck and lapped at the bite until it glowed and changed into a red wisp. Inuyasha's mark glowed as well. There was now a sun above the silver dogs head with two red wisp coming off of it. The head of Inuyasha's cock had swollen so he couldn't pull out so he just collapsed on his side with Ayame in his arms and his tail wrapped around her waist.

**Somewhere else**

Asuka was playing a game with shippo when they both heard two howls rip through the silence of the forest. Asuka also felt her mating mark change. Her mark normally looked like a red sun with a single red wisp coming off of it. When she looked it had another wisp coming off the bottom of it.

"What was that mama?" shippo asked Asuka. Asuka smiled. "a **very** good sign shippo." she said and went back to playing with him.

**Back with Inuyasha and Ayame**

Inuyasha looked into Ayame's green eyes and smiled. "so," he said. "want to tell me what that was all about?". Ayame looked down. " kouga cheated on me again." she said. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck making her moan lightly. Ayame pulled back and kissed Inuyasha before telling him what had happened.

**Flashback! Yay!**

_Ayame was running toward kouga's wolf den to visit him. "hi ginta! Hi hakkaku!" she said as she ran past them into the den. She ran through the caves, greeting the other wolfs as she ran, until she came to kouga's room. She was about to knock when she smelled something different. Kouga normally smelled of rain and grass but there was something else with him. Cherry blossoms? She opened the door just enough for her to see, and had to bite her lip to keep from gasping out loud._

_Kouga was sitting on his bed of furs making out with, a human woman. They were so wrapped up in there make out session that they didn't notice her standing there when they started to remove their clothes. Her eyes started to water as she saw kouga grab the woman's breast and her rub his crotch but left before anything else could happen._

_As she ran through the forest, tears started to run down her face. 'how could he! He promised to marry me!' she thought. She sat down on a tree and cried. When she finished crying her feeling of sadness was replaced by one of anger. ' well who **needs **him! I can find a man twice as good as him.'. Ayame stood up. " yeah! I'm sure there are tons of guys better than kouga!" '**like inuyasha.**' her feral side spoke up. Ayame blushed. 'n-no way!i couldn't take him as a mate.' she thought. '**but he's handsome, and nice, and strong, and is MUCH bigger than kouga is.**'. Ayame blushed at that thought. Before she ran out she had caught a glimpse at kouga's erect penis. And she almost felt sorry for the human woman. And she had seen inuyasha's penis from the times when she had seen him bathing._

_'**face it, you love him.**' her feral side said. Ayame blushed again she couldn't deny that she felt attracted to inuyasha. She had even masturbated to him a few times. Only the knowledge of inuyasha being a half demon kept her from mating him. 'I'll go talk to him. Maybe he'll let me travel with his group.' Ayame thought then began to search for inuyasha. When she picked up Inuyasha's scent she froze. It was Inuyasha's scent, but it was different, it was that of a full blooded inu._

_Ayame's feral side purred. '**oooooh, he smells delicious, we MUST have him!**' Ayame could feel her feral side take over as she sprinted towards Inuyasha's scent._

**End flashback**

"so I followed your scent until I found you and, you know the rest." she said while looking at their conjoined parts. Looking down, Inuyasha braced himself, then with a roar, pulled himself from Ayame's wet core. Ayame moaned as he pulled out. She felt his hot cum slosh around in her womb and loved the feeling. Before he could move away, Ayame pulled Inuyasha's head into her cleavage. "lets just sit here for a little bit." she whispered into his ear making it twitch a little. She moaned lightly when she felt Inuyasha lap at her nipples.

**A little bit later. About ten minutes or so.**

Inuyasha and Ayame separated and got up just as Asuka walked into the clearing with a sleeping shippo. " So," Ayame started. "I take it she's your first mate?". Inuyasha and Asuka both nodded. Ayame smiled. " well it's nice to meet you!" she said then hugged Asuka. After explaining to Ayame why Inuyasha needed multiple mates Asuka asked Inuyasha something. "Inuyasha, why **did **you want Ayame as a mate anyway?" Inuyasha glanced at her. "for two reasons actually. One, because I had a crush on Ayame since the first time I saw her but couldn't say anything because I still thought that I loved kagome." Asuka growled and Ayame looked puzzled. "I'll tell you later." Asuka said to Ayame then looked back to Inuyasha. "and the second was because I thought it would be a good idea to not just repopulate the inu clan but also make a wolf inu hybrid!". Both Asuka and Ayame looked happy at the idea. " But we still need more mates." he said. Both nodded. After Inuyasha and Ayame got dressed they set out.

**Am I gonna end it here? I'll flip a coin! Heads I continue, tails I stop. _'Flip'_ and it's... HEADS! I continue.**

" before we go, I need to go get some things from kagome's time." Inuyasha said. Asuka and Ayame nodded as they headed towards the well.

Upon reaching the well Ayame pouted cutely. "I wish I could go with you. I've always wanted to know what the future would look like." Inuyasha smiled then grabbed her and Asuka who was still holding a sleeping shippo close to him. " Then come on!but be warned, the smells are kind of strong." and he plunged them all into the well.

**In the future**

as soon as they all stepped out of the well shippo passed out and Asuka and Ayame swooned from the intense smells. " **MAN! **How do stand this inuyasha?" Ayame asked him as she covered her nose. "I just got used to it over time." he said. They all walked to the front door but didn't even get to knock before the door was thrown open and Inuyasha was tackled to the ground.

"Inuyasha your back!" was Souta's very happy cry. After calming Souta down Inuyasha was able to introduce them all. " guys, this is Souta, kagome's little brother. Souta, these are my mates Asuka and Ayame. Both **FULL **blooded youkai." he said to souta, putting emphasis on the word full. Faster than Inuyasha could blink Souta had tackled Asuka and Ayame and began to hug them. The shock of being thrown through the air woke up shippo. He looked at souta and then at inuyasha. "Who's that papa?" he asked. Inuyasha picked up shippo and held him. "Souta, this is my adopted son shippo." souta stopped hugging Asuka **(A/N I don't know if I mentioned this before but Asuka means graceful smell in Japanese.) **and Ayame and shook Shippo's hand. " Oh, that reminds me, Mom wanted to talk to you Inuyasha." souta said when he finally calmed down.

As soon as they all walked in the door they heard "Demons, BEGONE!" and an ofuda was placed on all there chest that just went up in a puff of smoke. Ayame looked at the old man. "what was that?" she asked him. Kenmei looked scared. "impossible. Those were my strongest ofuda! Yet they had no effect!" Souta stepped forward. "grandpa, these are Inuyasha's mates Asuka and Ayame and his adopted son Shippo." he said. Kenmei sighed in relief. "good. Otherwise I would have had to purify them.". They all anime sweat dropped. "before I forget, Utsukushii, my daughter wanted to see you inuyasha." Kenmei said then walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked at his mates and son. "You guys go get some food. I'll go see what she wants." and with that, he jumped onto the stairs and headed towards her room.

Inuyasha opened the door and froze. Lying on soaked sheets, was a naked Utsukushii pumping her fingers into her already soaked pussy and massaging her big breast. She cried out as she had a massive orgasm then looked at Inuyasha. "I'll uh, come back later." Inuyasha said then turned to leave but he saw Utsukushii had blocked his path and closed the door. "no you don't inuyasha," she said as she pushed him onto the bed then went down to his ears. "I've got you right were I want you." she whispered then began to lick his ears. Inuyasha was shocked by what he had seen, but what shocked him more was what he noticed about Utsukushii. When he walked in he noticed the brown tail flowing between her legs and the brown dog ears twitching on top of her head and the fangs and claws flashing in the light. She was an inu hanyou!

Before he could think of anything else Utsukushii captured Inuyasha's lips with her own and kissed him passionately. "i know the inus need to be repopulated." she said as she pulled away from his mouth. " and I want to help you repopulate it. So, inuyasha," she snaked her hands into his shirt and hakama and pulled them off. "Take me." she whispered into his fluffy ear then began to lick it.

**Another short lemon ahead.**

Inuyasha moaned loudly then latched onto Utsukushii's dark brown nipple and sucked hard. Utsukushii moaned loudly and began to stroke his hard shaft until pre cum was flowing freely from the tip. They swiftly moved into the 69 position and began to lick and suck on each other. It didn't take long for them both to climax into eachother's mouths.

Utsukushii pulled Inuyasha out of her mouth with a loud *pop* then moved into doggy position and wagged her butt and tail at him. Inuyasha positioned himself at her dripping opening and plunged inside.

"damn it! You're so **tight!**" was the first thing Inuyasha said when he entered her. '_ how could she have had two kids and still be this tight!' _he thought. Utsukushii yelled out in pleasure and thanked the gods she had gotten her room soundproofed. "Inuyasha! Your so **big!**" she screamed then rocked back into him to tell him he could start.

Inuyasha knew he didn't have to worry about hurting Utsukushii so as soon as got the signal to start he immediately started to pound into her pussy with every ounce of strength he could muster from his body. The feeling of Utsukushii's tight and hot pussy drove Inuyasha to the brink of insanity. His demon side came out full force and boosted his strength and made him even longer. When she felt Inuyasha suddenly pound into her harder and grow even longer Utsukushii's demon half took over her body and began to slam back into him and massage his balls, desperately trying to get him to cum in her.

Utsukushii got her wish soon. Her pussy convulsed around around Inuyasha's hard shaft and sent him over the edge. With one final strong thrust into her, Inuyasha pierced her cervix and shot his cum deep into her waiting womb.

Utsukushii gave aloud cry/roar when she felt Inuyasha shoot his hot cum past her cervix and into her womb. When the first spurt of cum hit the walls of her womb Utsukushii had the most intense orgasm of her life. Her cum rocketed out of her and onto Inuyasha's thighs and already soaked sheets. Inuyasha's cum bubbled into her womb, filling it as much as she could take before splashing out into her pussy.

**End of lemon. See, that wasn't TO long. :)**

Inuyasha wrapped his tail around Utsukushii's waist keeping him inside of her then collapsed onto the bed. They panted then looked at each other and kissed. "the others are waiting for us." inuyasha said. Utsukushii whimpered as she felt inuyasha start to slide out of her. When he was completely out of her, his cum came out before she could stop it and soaked the sheets even more. Through her disappointment, Utsukushii couldn't help but moan as she felt Inuyasha's cum flow out of both got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

If it wasn't for Souta holding him back, Kenmei would have tried to purify Utsukushii. After a brief explanation of what had happened and how she was a hanyou, something terrible happened. Kenmei had a massive heart attack and died. Naw! He just fainted. Souta had almost fainted when she had told him that he was also a half dog demon. Instead of fainting, souta was running and jumping around the house saying how cool it was he was a half demon and Inuyasha was now technically his step father. They were all just watching souta when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha said then went to the door. When he reached for the door knob , he heard soft voices through the door. 'are you sure about this?' one said. Another one sounded. 'Of course, we just need to get him alone!'. A third one spoke up. 'but what about kagome?'. a fourth one spoke. 'what about her? Why else did you try to set her up with hojo all those times. Now we can have him all to ourselves!' **(A/N If you haven't guessed who it is by now, I'm sorry, but you suck) **inuyasha opened the door and saw kagome's three friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi and Yuka's mother Tamie.

"oh hi inuyasha!" Eri said as they all walked inside. Before inuyasha could say anything Ayumi spoke up. "We just came here to get some thing we left in kagome's room." "can you come with us to get it inuyasha?" Yuka said. Inuyasha looked puzzled. "uh, sure.". As soon as the words left his mouth all three girls started to drag him to kagome's room.

" So what did you leave in here?" inuyasha said. He turned around and froze. All four girls were staring at him with lust in there eyes with all there clothes in a pile in front of there feet. Inuyasha gulped as Yuka closed and locked the door then they began to slowly press him back onto kagome's bed. "Oh boy." he said before he was stripped of all his clothes and Yuka stuffed his hardened erection into her mouth and started to suck while Ayumi kissed him hard. Eri started to lick his ears and rub his tail making him moan at all the combined feelings to his most sensual spots. " you have what we left inuyasha." Eri whispered into his ear. " what we left inuyasha, was your cock." Ayumi whispered into his other ear. Yuka pulled him out of her mouth and started to stroke him. " and we intend to take it." she said then went back to sucking him off. " now just sit back and let us do all the work." Tamie said as she massaged inuyasha's testicals. inuyasha moaned loudly before he was silenced by a kiss by Tamie. Eri opened the door and hung a "do not disturb sign." on the door knob then went back inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MUA HAW HAW HAW! CLIFFHANGER! but seriously, if I have to say what happens next, you all suck. But I think I've written enough for now. So put this story in your favorites and review me with ideas. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!***play fitting ending news channel music*****


	4. newest members of the family

**' **imagine this is cleatland's voice**' Hey y'all. ch. 4 everybody! I do not own family guy. Quick shout out to Peya Luna. It's only been three chapters so far but you've stuck through them all. So, this chapter is dedicated to you. A hot, more than threesome. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**this will begin at the lemon I left off in the last chapter. Kids skip this)**

Eri turned back to Inuyasha and giggled lightly at the state he was in. Inuyasha was to the point were even if he wanted to move he wouldn't. Tamie had managed to suck Inuyasha's cock into her throat and was fluttering her throat muscles to give him more pleasure. Ayumi was rubbing her breast against his chest and kissing him in a lust filled frenzy. Yuka was licking the inside of his ears and sensually rubbing his tail and butt. Eri walked over and knelt next to Tamie and took Inuyasha's balls in her hand and started to fondle and lick them making him moan loudly into Ayumi's kiss. Tamie began to hum on Inuyasha's cock giving him even more pleasure. Inuyasha would have moaned but he was silenced when Ayumi pushed both of her nipples into his mouth as soon as it opened forcing him to suck them. Yuka took one of Inuyasha's ears into her mouth and began to suck on it and lick it with her tongue and rubbed his tail on her pussy lips. The simulation Yuka received from Inuyasha's furry tail was to much for her and she came all over his tail making the fur glisten silver. All the girls pleasuring him at once was to much for Inuyasha to take and he gave a loud cry onto Ayumi's nipples making her cum onto his thighs. When Tamie and Eri heard Inuyasha moan they pulled back from his cock and balls and opened there mouths just as the first thick spurt of his cum shot out. Inuyasha couldn't help but moan as he shot spurt after spurt of hot cum out of the head of his cock and watched as Tamie and Eri caught some and let the rest splash onto their breast. He was even more surprised when Ayumi and Yuka came over and joined trying to catch his cum in there mouths.

None of them could believe how much cum was coming out of Inuyasha's cock head. They had tried to catch as much as they could after the first spurt but he had cum so much that there mouths were full and cum was dripping from them onto there breast. It seemed full minutes had passed before Inuyasha's cum stream finally started to wane. Inuyasha directed his remaining burst onto Yuka's breast making her moan with her mouth full of cum. All the girls swallowed all of the cum in there mouths and licked the remnants that were dripping from their lips. Tamie looked over and noticed all the cum dripping from Yuka's breast and smirked. She crawled over and said. " Why Yuka, you've gotten your breast all dirty. Let me clean them up for you." and she began to lick the cum from Yuka's dripping breast. Before Eri could react, Ayumi crawled over and began to lick the cum off Yuka's other breast. Eri whimpered in disappointment since she didn't have anything to do. But a thought popped into her head and she smiled wickedly. She crawled under Yuka's bent knees and began to lap at her pussy making Yuka cry out. She was a little disappointed that there was none of Inuyasha's delicious cum there but that was all forgotten when she felt Inuyasha start to drill his tongue into her dripping wet pussy and lick her g-spot making her moan loudly into Yuka's pussy.

Yuka couldn't contain her moans of pleasure. She should have been been disgusted by the fact she was having her mother and best friend lick and suck cum from her breast and Eri licking her pussy but it only turned her on more. When the last of the cum was licked from her breast, Ayumi and Tamie began to suck on Yuka's bright pink nipples. With all the stimulation she was receiving Yuka couldn't hold on, and with a final loud scream, she came hard into Eri's mouth making her cum into Inuyasha's. Ayumi and Tamie pulled away from Yuka's breast and smiled lustily at inuyasha. Eri and Yuka who had now recovered from her major orgasm looked at Inuyasha the same way. They all pushed Inuyasha onto kagome's bed and got into position.**(A/N imagine how mad shes gonna be when she gets home to wet bed sheets that smell like sex.) **Tamiemounted inuyasha and Ayumi placed her pussy above inuyasha's mouth. Yuka made Inuyasha grope her breast and Eri grabbed Inuyasha's tail and began to rub her pussy with it. They all hesitated for only a moment before beginning. Tamie and Eri both cried out as a part of Inuyasha filled them. Ayumi was in utter rapture at feeling Inuyasha's long tongue enter her and lick her g-spot with every stroke. Yuka moaned loudly at the feeling of Inuyasha's hands on her breast and lightly teased her nipples. They all cried out loud as inuyasha began thrusting his hips and tail into Tamie and Eri and force his tongue into Ayumi's pussy and massage Yuka's breast as hard as he could without hurting her.

None of the girls could believe how talented Inuyasha was at having sex with multiple girls. Their moans grew in volume and quantity as Inuyasha increased his pace and strength behind his thrust. Tamie knew what was coming when Inuyasha's thrust became more erratic and frenzied and she couldn't wait for it. Eri plunged Inuyasha's tail deeper into her and screaming out loud as the hairs brushed her in places she didn't know existed. The pleasure took her over and she leaned down and took Inuyasha's balls into her mouth and sucked on them. Yuka couldn't stop moaning. The feeling of Inuyasha's rough hands on her breast and nipples sent her to the brink. Ayumi thrashed in every direction she possibly could. Only Inuyasha's hands kept her over his mouth so he could keep licking her. Inuyasha himself felt more pleasure than he ever felt before. The feeling of four different girls at once put him in utter rapture.

Inuyasha felt his end near and gave a loud groan to warn all the girls. All the girls gave a long throaty moan to tell him they were close as well. Inuyasha's hips snapped up one more time into Tamie's waiting pussy and he gave a long and loud groan into Ayumi's pussy as he fired his seed into Tamie and squeezed Yuka's breast so hard he was afraid he would hurt her while his tail went so far into Eri he felt it brush against her cervix.

All the girls cried out as a massive orgasm tore through them all. Tamie could feel Inuyasha's cum flow deep into her womb and slosh around and loved every second the hot, gooey substance was inside of her. **( A/N ****Peya Luna, if your reading this, I bet YOU would love to feel what Tamie is feeling.)**Ayumi practically flooded Inuyasha's mouth with her sweet fluids as he greedily drank them down and continued to lap at her outer lips. Eri drenched Inuyasha's tail in her sweet cum and gave the loudest moan she ever did. Yuka gave an equally loud moan and drenched the sheets beneath her with her essence when Inuyasha gave the final squeeze of her breast.

They all collapsed panting heavily on top of each other and smiled. Tamie looked at Inuyasha. "Will you take us as your mates?". Inuyasha looked nervous. "If you want me to.". There reaction was to reach down and start to stroke Inuyasha's shaft and Eri sucked Inuyasha's balls into her mouth again and began to massage them with her tongue.

**( A/N your all going to hate me for this but I cant write all there sex scenes here or this entire chapter would just be porn. So instead I'll skip to the last ones turn)**

the girls wobbly switched places one last time. Now inuyasha was groping Tamie's breast while she sucked his balls and was fucking Ayumi with his tail with Yuka's pussy in his mouth and Eri straddling him. Inuyasha thrust his tail into Ayumi and snapped his hips up into Eri while he shoved his tongue into Yuka and squeezed Tamie's big breast. After four prior orgasms, everyone was incredibly sensitive to pleasure. After just the first thrust they were screaming in pleasure. Eri's pussy was gripping Inuyasha the tightest out of them all and it drove him to the brink of orgasm as well as insanity. Yuka would have snapped her hips away from Inuyasha's mouth after the first time he licked her but his strong hands kept her in place so he could enjoy his sweetest treat. In Inuyasha's mind, Eri and Utsukushii had the tightest pussies of the group, Tamie and Asuka had the biggest breast, and Yuka, Ayumi and Ayame had the best figures. It wasn't long before they all felt the familiar building sensation and they started to buck out of control. Inuyasha gave a roar into Yuka's pussy as his cum splattered inside of Eri as she came hard onto his shaft and Yuka's fluids flooded his mouth. Tamie screamed out loud and completely soaked the sheets with her cum. Ayumi screamed and let her cum flow from her and mix with the other girls cum, completely drench Inuyasha's tail with there combined juices. Inuyasha gave a final thick burst of cum into Eri then they all collapsed. Inuyasha leaned forward and sunk his youkai infused fangs into Eri's neck making the same red wisp appear on her neck. The change in eri was almost immediate. Her ears moved to the top of her head and sprouted black fur and grew more pointed. Her hair grew to her mid back and her hands and feet grew claws. Her eyes changed to a molten amber color. Suddenly Inuyasha's mark glowed. The sun above the dog glowed again and four more red wisp appeared around it. But the change didn't stop there. A blood red glow trailed down Inuyasha's back until it reached his tail. The glow split and extended creating a bright light, temporarily blinding them all. When they looked, Inuyasha had grown four more tails the same length as his old one. The girls all smiled happily thinking of what could be done with Inuyasha's new tails.

**( end of really long lemon. Underage kids can look again. Perverts, I hope you enjoyed it.)**

The girls smirked mischievously and changed their positions on inuyasha. Yuka moved up and wrapped her legs under Inuyasha's chin and rubbed her pussy in his hair, soaking his hair with her juices and making her giggle/moan. Eri leaned forward and pressed herself into Inuyasha's body and nuzzled his cheek purring. Tamie moved down and placed Inuyasha's softened rod between her massive breast and began to rub them all around it. Ayumi went over and began to kiss and lick Inuyasha's cock to get him aroused again.

**Meanwhile down stairs**

Ayame, Utsukushii and Asuka were enjoying a small meal and chatting amongst themselves when they all felt the slight prick in their necks. Ayame looked and noticed six smaller wisp around her mate mar. Utsukushii saw six tiny suns appear around her mark. Asuka looked and noticed the four extra wisp around the sun and smiled at the others. " What does that mean?" Ayame asked. "It means Inuyasha added four more members to our family. Lets go greet them shall we?" she said with a devious smile. Ayame and Utsukushii smiled just as devious and followed Asuka upstairs.

**Back with inuyasha after the... actually, I'm not sure what to call it. A fivesome maybe? I don't know. I'll figure it out later.**

Inuyasha lay on the bed enjoying the gentle pleasure going through him as Tamie and Ayumi continued to gently tease his cock back to full attention. He had just gotten fully erect again and Ayumi was going to engulf him when the door opened. They all looked and saw Asuka, Ayame and Utsukushii standing in the door naked holding their clothes in their hands. Utsukushii smelled the heavy scent of sex and Inuyasha's cum in the air and walked seductively over to Inuyasha and began to lightly stroke him. "I hope you left some cum for your other mates Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha didn't answer, he only groaned at the feeling of Utsukushii's soft hand rubbing him. Ayame slinked over and pressed her pussy into Inuyasha's gaping mouth and moaned when his tongue brushed against her nether lips. "Your tongue feels so good inuyasha." she said. Asuka picked up Inuyasha's cum covered tail and licked her lips. " Such a sweet treat, for me? Thank you." and then began to lick and suck the cum off Inuyasha's tail. Inuyasha groaned loudly into Ayame's pussy making her moan. He could feel the feral lust building inside of him and knew his demon blood was rising. He could smell the youkai energy rising in all of them and before he lost control managed to whisper out. "Were going to be here for a while."

**another long lemon. This whole chapter is going to pretty much be just lemons.**

When their demons took over everyone went through a change. Their eyes all bled red with green pupils. Inuyasha began to lap more feverently at Ayame's pussy who snarled at the pleasure. Utsukushii quickly engulfed the entire length of Inuyasha in her hot mouth and sucked hard. Asuka placed Inuyasha's tail between her breast and began to lick it and rub it with her breast. Inuyasha's hands worked their way into Tamie and Yuka's pussies and began to finger them hard. They growled at the pleasure they received. Eri and Ayumi whimpered because they weren't feeling any pleasure. But they soon roared when two of Inuyasha's other tails impaled themselves deep into them. If anyone was to walk by the door at that time they would see what appeared to be a bunch of humans with animal features snarling like rabid beast giving each other pleasure. And they would have run when they all let out a terrifying roar to signal an intense orgasm to each other.

Utsukushii pulled Inuyasha out of her mouth and let Inuyasha's cum splatter onto her breast and toned stomach. Smelling their alpha's cum, the other girls crawled toward Utsukushii and began to lap the cum off of her making her purr in pleasure. Utsukushii had another orgasm when the last of the cum was licked off her and passed out with a silly grin on her face. Inuyasha turned and saw Yuka, Ayumi, a feral Ayame, Asuka and Tamie all positioned on there hands and knees in front of Inuyasha wagging their butts at him and whimpering. Inuyasha positioned himself behind Ayame and a tail behind each of the other girls and thrust forward.

All five girls and Inuyasha howled in pleasure. Inuyasha continued to fuck all five girls at once and leaned forward and groped Ayame's breast. With the pace Inuyasha was moving it didn't take the girls long to let a roar rip out of their throats and a massive orgasm rip through them. Ayumi and Yuka collapsed and passed out, letting the cum drip out of them, leaving only Tamie, Ayame and Asuka. Inuyasha positioned himself behind Tamie and two tails behind Ayame and Asuka and thrust forward again. The roars and howls increased in volume as Inuyasha pounded into them harder and faster. Tamie reached a hand back and started to massage Inuyasha's big balls, desperately trying to make him cum. She got her wish soon. Inuyasha slammed into them one last time and let an even louder roar loose and poured his seed into Tamie who collapsed a moment later, leaking cum onto the bed. Only Ayame and Asuka were still up but both were panting but still begging for more of Inuyasha's cum inside of them. They both whimpered loudly and wagged their butts at him. Inuyasha smirked and placed himself behind Asuka and a tail behind Ayame then thrust forward hard and used his hands to pinch and rub Ayame's clit and massage Asuka's ass cheeks.

Inuyasha pounded into them both as hard as his demon body allowed and Ayame and Asuka just roared happily and squeezed there eyes closed in intense pleasure. Inuyasha quickly pulled his cock out of Asuka and his tail out of Ayame and switched there positions then thrust in again. Ayame and Asuka's eyes snapped open and they both let out an intense roar and had a major orgasm on Inuyasha's tail and cock as he roared even louder and spurted his thick cum into Ayame. Both Ayame and Asuka were wobbling on their hand and knees. Asuka tries to hold on, but the combined feeling of weakness of her three earlier major orgasms and the feeling of Inuyasha's hot cum soothing her made Asuka loose her balance and she fell over with a silly grin on her face but still awake while Inuyasha's cum spilled out of her and collected into the pool of Inuyasha's cum already on the completely soaked through sheets.

Ayame looked at all the unconscious body's of Inuyasha's other mates and growled in approval. She heard Inuyasha growl behind her and slide into her one more time. She had proven herself to be the gamma out of all the others and this was her reward. Inuyasha thrusted inside of her with all the strength he could muster. He reached up and massaged Ayame's breast and red nipples and used his tails to tease her clit. Ayame slammed back into Inuyasha with everyone of his thrust forward. She balanced herself on one hand and reached the other back to fondle and massage Inuyasha's balls. Their roars increased in volume until the loudest roar they could muster ripped through their throats. Inuyasha slammed into her pussy with the last of his remaining strength, piercing Ayame's cervix, and flooded her womb with his biggest load of cum. Ayame roared at the ceiling when she felt Inuyasha's hot cum flood into her. She kept massaging his balls to coax out all the cum she could. Inuyasha filled Ayame's womb to it's full capacity before falling onto her back. He growled lightly making their body's rumble when Ayame collapsed. Inuyasha slid himself out of Ayame and cum exploded out of her dripping opening. Ayame gave a small weak cry as Inuyasha's cum flowed out of her onto the soaked sheets. The cum collected into the growing pool on the bed and stained the sheets white.

The smell of all of Inuyasha's cum put Ayame into an almost hypnotized state as she slowly crawled over to the small pool and began to lap it up. Asuka crawled over as well and began to lap up Inuyasha's cum next to Ayame. '_ So _good' they both thought at the same time. It took them a while but they had managed to lap up all of Inuyasha's cum from the sheets. They both crawled over to inuyasha and snuggled up to him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then fell asleep. Inuyasha looked out the window and saw the full moon high in the sky. He smiled. '_ I am so lucky to have so many loving and caring mates._' he thought then fell asleep next to his beta and gamma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Told you this chapter would be mostly lemons. But it had to be done. So review this chapter, add this story to your favorites and wait for the next one.**


	5. early morning teasing

**CH.5 is here. And so am I to answer a few questions.**

**Kagome is NOT a hanyou. She was adopted. Souta was not.**

**I haven't decided on how the mating marks will change with blood children yet.**

**Inuyasha will grow another tail with each new mate.**

**Utsukushii and souta can travel through the well.**

**This starts at a lemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha woke with a moan. He slowly opened his eyes and saw all his mates were licking his hard shaft and sucking on his balls all at once. Inuyasha moaned when he felt one of them engulf the head of his cock and suck hard on it. The others continued to suck and massage his balls until he gave a loud groan. His mates pulled back as his cum shot into the sky and onto their body's and still soaked sheets. They eagerly lapped the cum off each other and the sheets and what was left of it from Inuyasha's cock. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by his naked whimpering mates, begging him to pleasure them. "I take it my mates are horny?" Inuyasha gave a slight laugh at his obviously bad joke. He was silenced when a pussy was shoved into his mouth forcing him to lick it. Another pussy covered his cock while a hot mouth took in his balls. His tails moved on there own and began to fuck the neglected girls. Inuyasha furiously licked the pussy and nipples in his mouth making the girls moan. It wasn't long before they all felt an orgasm tear through them. When Inuyasha tasted the incredibly sweet juices that flowed into his mouth he knew who was on top of him. ' _must be Eri ._'. Inuyasha was right. When they pulled back it was Eri who was on top of him. She gave him a long kiss before moving away. Inuyasha looked and saw that it was Utsukushii who had mounted and rode him. She got off of him and let him sit up to see Ayumi sucking on his balls.

They all moved into a circle on their hands and knees around Inuyasha letting him get a good look at them all. Inuyasha noticed what had happened to them all. Their feral sides took over and put them all in heat. Inuyasha tried to contain it but with the scent of all of his mates in heat made Inuyasha's youkai take over. This was apparently what they were all waiting for because when they all smelled the change in Inuyasha's scent they gave a light growl of pleasure. Inuyasha looked at them all and crawled behind Asuka and positioned himself out side of her opening before thrusting his stiffened erection inside Asuka and three fingers into Ayame and Ayumi who were next to Asuka. Asuka howled loudly with Ayame and Ayumi at the feelings running through them. Inuyasha was pleasuring all of them equally and moving fast and hard. They gave a loud roar as a climax tore through them. Asuka pulled Inuyasha out of her just before his cum shot out making it spill onto the sheets. Inuyasha pulled his hands out of Ayumi and Ayame and let the cum drip from them onto the ruined sheets. Inuyasha turned back to normal after his orgasm but the girls remained feral. They pushed him onto the bed and began pleasuring him in different ways. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were licking his shaft and balls, Ayame was making him suck her nipples, Utsukushii and Asuka were licking his ears while Tamie was rubbing all of his tails with her breast. Inuyasha realized they were making their own contest amongst themselves. Whoever could stay up the longest out of them got Inuyasha's cum. Ayame rubbed her pussy on Inuyasha's face while Eri, Yuka and Ayumi began to suck, lick and stroke his shaft. Tamie and Utsukushii licked at his neck and Asuka was licking and sucking on Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha moaned loudly as the girls pleasured him. He reached up and massaged Utsukushii and Tamie's breast and pinched and flicked their nipples and guided his tails to gently tease all the girls pussy's. With all the combined pleasure Inuyasha was receiving from his mates that it wasn't long before he gave a long groan as a warning he was about to cum. Eri and Ayumi pulled Inuyasha's shaft and balls out of their mouths and pointed the tip at the small pool of semen already on the sheets and began to stroke him fast and hard. Inuyasha gave a loud moan as he shot a hot stream of cum into the small pool. He shot his cum for two minutes before finally stopping. Ayumi whimpered and tried to go towards the pool but was stopped by a growl from Asuka and Ayame. She whimpered again but stopped and just sat in front of Inuyasha. Only the winner of their contest got any of Inuyasha's cum at all. That was why they were all trying their hardest to make Inuyasha cum as much as they could while trying to stay concise from the intoxicating smell.

The girls all converged on Inuyasha's limp dick and began to lap at it. Inuyasha groaned. He had just had three major orgasms and the girls still wanted more of his cum. He couldn't think about it for long before another orgasm ripped through him and he shot more cum into the growing pool. That was when the first girl fell. The scent of any amount of their alpha's cum got them hot and intoxicated. But with so much of it in one place and so near to them was almost to much to take. Inuyasha looked and noticed it was Yuka who had fallen. She was still concise but was lying spread eagle on the ground with a blush and grin on her face. The smell had become to much for her to take. Inuyasha looked back and was tackled by his remaining six mates and was smothered in kisses and licks. One of the girls reached down and stroked Inuyasha in the direction of the growing pool until he shot his cum at it again. That was when Tamie fell next to Yuka. The ones that were left looked intoxicated but held fast and continued to stroke him. Inuyasha moaned. He almost passed out himself after having so many orgasms one after another. But the girls were relentless to get Inuyasha's cum out of him. He also noticed the glares Ayame and Asuka were sending each other. He knew that they were seeing who could last longer to see if the beta would change. In truth, Inuyasha didn't know who the beta was. His demon was confused on who to choose. Ayame and Asuka had the same amount of power and had equal influence in his life. So he guessed they decided to settle this them selves. He also noticed that they were all passing quick glances to the pool of cum on the sheets. He could tell they wanted it but they were restraining themselves. He shot another thick burst cum into the pool. Utsukushii and Eri were the next to go. The scent had finally gotten to them. Asuka, Ayame and Ayumi swooned but kept at it. Ayumi licked the side of Inuyasha's shaft to give him more pleasure. Inuyasha gave a loud cry and shot even more cum into the pool. The girls stumbled a bit but went back at it. Inuyasha went limp again.

The girls attacked Inuyasha's dick with licks, sucks and laps and began to fondle his balls with their hands to harden him again. Inuyasha fell back onto the pillows as the girls continued to stroke and lick him. Inuyasha shot two more thick burst of cum into the pool. Ayumi tried to hang on but lost her balance and fell next to Eri. It was only Ayame and Asuka now. They both looked like they were severely intoxicated but continued to try and make Inuyasha cum again. Ayame licked the side of his shaft making him cum again. He shot a continuous stream of cum into the pool making it expand rapidly. Ayame and Asuka both wobbled a little but still stood. Asuka was about to regain her composure when some of Inuyasha's cum landed right in front of her. When Inuyasha's cum landed in front of her she fell next to Tamie moaning. Ayame looked at the others laying on the ground who were still concise. She had proven herself to be the dominant one out of all of them and could now claim her prize. She positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of the others to tease them and whimpered towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha slid his hard rod into her wet heat and growled. Ayame howled when Inuyasha started to thrust into her. But after so many continuous orgasms neither could last long and soon had one last violent climax. Inuyasha flooded Ayame with his cum as hers came flowing out. He pulled out and Ayame manipulated her vaginal muscles and shot the cum out into the pool on the bed sheets. Ayame eyed the large pool of cum on the bed hungrily and crawled to it and began to lick at it with vigor. The others crawled over and began to lick the cum next to Ayame. Inuyasha groaned while he watched the girls lick his cum off the bed. He groaned louder when Ayumi began to stroke his shaft with her feet and make him shoot cum into the pool, constantly filling it whenever it got low to keep them satisfied. They kept licking cum off the bed and Ayumi kept making Inuyasha refill it until he couldn't shoot out anymore and collapsed onto the bed making them whine in disappointment when they ran out of cum. Ayumi stuck Inuyasha's hard on into her mouth and sucked vigorously. Inuyasha gave one final loud groan while shooting a thick stream of cum onto the bed continuously for five minutes from the stimulation before it started to wane. It was another three minutes before the stream of cum finally stopped. But by then the pool had been fully refilled. The girls never got tired of eating Inuyasha's thick cum. They could literally live off Inuyasha's cum alone if they wanted to. When the last of Inuyasha's cum was gone they sighed in pleasure then slept around inuyasha. But not before Ayumi sucked Inuyasha off and made him cum in her mouth again. She never would get enough of Inuyasha's cum.

**End of really long and kinky lemon**

Inuyasha woke up to the incredibly heavy scent of sex in the air. He tried to move but moaned in pleasure when he tried to move his hips. He looked and noticed that Ayumi had his erection in her mouth as she slept. Inuyasha tried to contain it but he still shot a huge load of cum into Ayumi's mouth with a moan. Ayumi moaned and swallowed the entire load while still in her sleep. His loud moan woke the other girls around them who crawled over to him with devious smiles on their faces. Inuyasha looked a little scared. They had had all those orgasms just hours ago. And he didn't know how many times Ayumi made him cum in his sleep. Could they still want more? He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ayumi started to suck him again. Ayame stroked Inuyasha's erection with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. Inuyasha tried to get away but the other girls gently held him there. "Don't fight it inuyasha." Asuka whispered into one of his ears then licked it. " You're not leaving until we all get some more of your cum." Yuka whispered into his other one. And they kept true to their word. Inuyasha didn't move at all while all the girls took turns sucking him off and riding him. But inuyasha didn't fight it. He actually enjoyed letting the girls take over for once. They probably would have stayed their like that all day if a tiny knock didn't hit the door. "Papa! It's morning!" came Shippo's tiny voice through the door. Everyone scrambled to get their clothes before Shippo could open the door. Inuyasha tried to move but Ayumi wasn't going to let him go until she got what she wanted. And she wanted more of Inuyasha's cum. " Ayumi! We have to get dressed. Shippo is here." Inuyasha said. Ayumi pulled Inuyasha out of her mouth but continued to stroke him. " Nope! Your not going anywhere until you give me more." she said back to him. Inuyasha gritted his teeth to keep from moaning. " keep your voice down! We don't want Shippo to hear us!" Inuyasha whispered sternly. " Then you, my koibito, have a problem. I'm not going to go ANYWHERE until you give more of your delicious cum!" Ayumi said back, not trying to be subtle in the least before she went back down and licked him. Before Inuyasha could say anything else Ayumi cut him off. " And your not going to do anything either. Except cum in my mouth again that is.". They could all hear Shippo knocking on the door calling out their names. They then heard Shippo gasp and start to jump at the doorknob to open the door.

Inuyasha was about to cum but Ayumi felt it was to soon. She clamped her hand around Inuyasha's thick dick, preventing him from releasing. Inuyasha groaned out. First, Ayumi wouldn't let him move until he came. and now, she wouldn't let him cum. She swirled her tongue over the head and made him groan loudly. They heard Shippo gasp again and start jumping at the doorknob again and brush it lightly with his hands/paws.

Inuyasha looked at Ayumi who was smirking at him deviously. She seemed to read his mind when she spoke. " You're not going to cum." she stated simply. Inuyasha groaned again. " Why not?". She smirked. " You don't get to cum until you beg me for it.". Inuyasha groaned in annoyance and pleasure. He heard Shippo's paws brush the doorknob harder and grew panicked. He sent Ayumi a pleading look but she held her devious smirk. " No begging, no cumming!" she said then went back to sucking him. Inuyasha knew it wouldn't be long before Shippo opened the door judging from the sounds out side the door. But Ayumi wouldn't let him move until he came in her mouth. And she wouldn't let him cum until he begged her to let him. He heard Shippo's paw brush the top of the doorknob. He looked at Ayumi who was still smirking at him. "Please Ayumi!" Ayumi smiled at him. "Please what? What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. "please let me cum." he whispered. "What was that?" she said innocently. " please Ayumi, let me cum!" he said, hoping Ayumi would let him release. But Ayumi wasn't finished with him yet. "Where do you want to cum Inuyasha?". Inuyasha growled. She was being more difficult than need be. He was going to assert himself as alpha when she gave his head a slow lick, breaking his plan. " Please let me cum Ayumi!" " But where?" she asked sweetly giving Inuyasha the puppy dog look. Inuyasha gave a throaty groan as she gripped him a little harder. " In my mouth Inuyasha? Do you want to cum in my mouth and let me drink you?" Inuyasha was about to reply when he heard shippo brush the doorknob with his hands. "Yes." Inuyasha said weakly. "Yes what Inuyasha?" Ayumi said then began to suck on the head of his penis. "Please! Let me cum in your mouth! Please! I want to cum in your mouth! I want you to drink my cum!" Inuyasha said. Ayumi smiled. " Alright then." she said then put Inuyasha's erection back in her mouth and loosened her grip. Inuyasha would have let out a roar as he shot spurt after spurt of thick cum into Ayumi's waiting mouth if Shippo hadn't been at the door. So instead he had to bite his lip to keep quiet. He shot so much cum into her mouth he was afraid she would choke but Ayumi simply swallowed every drop of cum in her mouth with a moan and pulled him out of her mouth with a loud *_pop_*. They all heard Shippo's voice when he said "AH,HA!" as he grabbed the doorknob. Inuyasha and Ayumi threw on their clothes at great speeds just as Shippo got the door open.

Shippo ran in panicked. He looked and noticed everyone was fine and got a confused look on his face. " Whats wrong shippo?" Ayame asked him. " I heard moaning and thought you were hurt." Shippo said. Ayumi snickered lightly. "Well, we're all fine. No one is hurt." Inuyasha said to him. Shippo scratched his head. "Then what was the moaning and groaning I heard?". Inuyasha paled and some of the girls blushed. Asuka was the one who answered. " we were just having good dreams." she said. Shippo nodded then sniffed the air. " Whats that smell?" everyone paled. The scent of sex was still heavy in the air. They began to sweat as none of them could think of an answer when Inuyasha picked him up. " I'll tell you when your older.". Shippo grumbled but left the room.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They had forgotten about the scent of sex in the air. They all left the room to go get breakfast. Before Inuyasha could leave, Ayumi pulled him aside and rubbed his crotch. Inuyasha moaned. " Ayumi, we '_groan'_ have to go get _' moan' _breakfast.". Ayumi smiled as she felt him harden. " I AM getting my breakfast Inuyasha." she said as she pulled his hakama down, freeing his hardened erection. Ayumi smirked as she went down to Inuyasha's cock and gave it a lick. " I'll never get tired of your cum Inuyasha." she said then licked him . " Wasn't before enough?" she smiled at him again. " Not nearly." and quickly engulfed him.

**Downstairs.**

The other girls and Shippo were enjoying their breakfast that Utsukushii had prepared for them. They had just finished and noticed that neither Inuyasha or Ayumi had come down yet. " those two need to hurry or their breakfast will get cold." Utsukushii said. "someone should go get them." Ayame was about to volunteer, but before anyone she could say anything, Eri spoke up. " I'll go get them.".

**Back in kagome's room that still smells like sex**

the scene Eri came upon didn't surprise her in the least. She saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall with Ayumi on her knees sucking him off. They had only been his mates for one day but everyone could tell that she was addicted to the taste of Inuyasha's cum. She didn't say anything. She just walked over and began to suck on Inuyasha's big balls. **(A/N no, not like live action squirrel with big balls.) **making him groan loudly. When he was about to cum, Eri and Ayumi pulled back and let the cum shoot into both their mouths. Eri thought Ayumi would be satisfied but she went right back in. she kept sucking Inuyasha off making him cum multiple times into her mouth and never stopped. So much time had passed that Eri wasn't sure when the others walked in until she heard Yuka say." So, this is what was keeping you."

They all looked and noticed all the other girls standing there naked and ready. Ayame spoke up in a sexy voice. " Come on inuyasha. Breakfast is ready."

**Sorry I cant write what happens next, it would take to long. But I will post this lemon in a separate story. But I will write this for the author hollowtaker.**

Inuyasha was panting as his cum dripped from the openings of the girls and the tip of Inuyasha's cock. It collected into another pool on the bed again. Inuyasha was going to sit up but had to stay down because Asuka had sat down on his chest. Before Inuyasha could ask what she was doing, Asuka rubbed one of her soft soles on Inuyasha's member. Inuyasha moaned loudly at the feeling of her soft sole on his hard member. She slowly rubbed it up and down giving Inuyasha great pleasure. She was mindful of the claws on her toes as she rubbed him with her foot. The other girls were jealous. Asuka's feet were completely hogging Inuyasha's cock so they couldn't reach it. Ayame crawled over to Inuyasha and whimpered. Inuyasha pulled her to him and began to lick at her still dripping opening. Ayame moaned when she felt Inuyasha's tongue inside of her. Inuyasha moaned louder when Asuka added her other foot to start stroking him. Not long after inuyasha gave a long groan into Ayame's pussy making her cum into his mouth as he shot his cum into the pool, expanding it even more. The girls crowded around the pool and began to lap it up with vigor. Inuyasha started to use his tails to rub the girls most sensual spots and licked Asuka's feet, her most sensitive part. All the girls moaned as Inuyasha's tails rubbed their most sensitive spots and Inuyasha lapped at Asuka's soft soles.

Ayame reached back and stroked Inuyasha to make him continually cum into the pool to keep it full. When Inuyasha finally pulled away and just watched the girls lap up his cum, Ayumi came over and began to stroke him. Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look before she said " Your cum always taste better from the source." before she started to suck him off and swallow the cum that came into her mouth. When the pool of cum had been emptied, the other girls looked at Ayumi with jealousy. Their cum was gone and now Ayumi had the last of it. Ayumi felt sorry for the others and took Inuyasha out of her mouth and stroked him in the direction of the others. Inuyasha shot a stream of cum at them as Yuka directed it onto all of them, making them all jump trying to get the most of it. They all converged on Inuyasha's cock and attacked it with licks and sucks.

**Crappy way to do it but the lemon has ended.**

It took a few minutes for the girls to come down from their addiction to Inuyasha's cum but when they did they got on their clothes and hopped towards the well. They all gave Inuyasha one last long kiss each before they all jumped in. Inuyasha pulled on his clothes and went to get Shippo and Souta. Shippo was happy to see his friends again but Souta was a little disappointed. "I wish I could travel through the well." he said. Inuyasha smiled and picked up souta on his shoulder. "Lets test that shall we." he said then ran to the well and jumped in.

when they appeared back in the feudal era they were greeted by Miroku and Sango. Souta was amazed by the amazing sights and fresh air. He jumped down and ran around the field, testing out his new senses. Sango greeted the new girls and Miroku was congratulating Inuyasha. "Inuyasha my man, I must congratulate you! You left this time with only two mates and come back with seven mates and two sons. You simply **must **tell me how you do it.". " Back so soon miroku?" Kaede said when miroku landed face first in the stew she was cooking.

Sango was happily chatting with Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Tamie and Utsukushii when Ayame asked the question that had been on her mind for a while. " Where **is **kagome anyway?". Sango's face darkened. " A little bit after Inuyasha left with Asuka and Shippo, kagome started trying to make up excuses for why she slept with hojo. None of us believed her though. Then she tried to get us to go after Inuyasha, saying that _'She_ _has him under some kind of spell! Shes going to kill him!' _but none of us believed that." at this point everyone was growling, even Souta who had just returned from his run. " Me and miroku were yelling at kagome and finally managed to get why she slept with hojo out of her, she wanted a multi boy harem. She thought she could get hojo, inuyasha and kouga to get along with each other and make them a part of the harem she wanted to create." now everyone wanted to kill kagome the first chance they got. " we started to yell at her again when the wind started to pick up."

_**it's a flashback y'all**_

_Sango and Miroku were yelling at kagome when the wind around them picked up. They looked and saw that kouga had appeared and taken kagome's hands in his. "yo, hows my woman been doing?" he asked. He waited for her response then looked around when he noticed no one had tried to stop him. "Hey, wheres mutt face?". Kagome was about to say something when sango cut her off. " **Inuyasha! **Found a mate who would love and respect him. Then he adopted shippo and left.". Kouga looked stunned at first but then regained his usual cocky smirk. " It must've been another worthless hanyou if they love him. The runt was always annoying, but more importantly," he looked at kagome and hugged her to him. " My woman can come back with me to my den." kouga expected kagome to jump at the offer. The mutt wasn't around to hold her back and there was no kit to whine and make her feel guilty and not leave. But was surprised when she pulled away from him with tears in her eyes. "Kouga, I cant! Inuyasha and my adopted son just left with another woman! I cant leave yet!" she cried. Kouga hung his head. She hoped that he would understand. At least give her comfort, even if it was false it would be **some **comfort! But his reaction was **completely **different._

_Kouga wasn't understanding. He wasn't comforting or calm. He wasn't even his regular self. When he looked up, his eyes were red with black pupils. " A**re you** **KIDDING ME!** **After everything I've done for you,** **you STILL** **wont come back with me! You've got nothing holding you here anymore!" **he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to him. "** and you ARE coming back with me. Whether you like it or not!" **and with that, he ran off with a screaming kagome._

_**End of flashback **_

" no one heard anything about kagome after that for a while. Until a traveler from the east said he thought he heard a woman screaming in the east mountains for something or somebody to stop.". Everyone was pleased at the news. Even kagome's mother. Kagome had gotten what she wanted. A bunch of males having sex with her. They decided to head back to the village.

When they walked into kaede's hut they noticed the hole in the wall and an unconscious miroku in the corner. Kaede greeted them and served them stew as they discussed Inuyasha's plan. " I want to get a few more mates then settle down and start to rebuild the inus." everyone seemed happy with the plan and decided to go with it. After finishing their stew, Inuyasha and his mates headed out.

They had only been traveling for an hour when Inuyasha and shippo stopped and sniffed. Shippo hid behind Inuyasha's leg and Inuyasha snarled. " Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Yuka asked. " My brother!" he snarled. " Listen, I want you all to stay back. I'm not sure what sesshomaru will do if he sees you all standing there." they tried to protest but were cut off by his fierce glare. They reluctantly nodded before running into the trees. Ayumi ran back and kissed Inuyasha. "I want more of your cum later." she said then went back into the trees. Inuyasha turned towards where he smelled his brother's scent and sure enough, sesshomaru entered the same clearing with Jaken and Rin riding on ahun the two headed dragon. Sesshomaru regarded Inuyasha with his usual cold expression.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next time, they meet sesshomaru. And I'm sure a lot of you are thinking Ayumi is a cum slut now huh?**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE YOU NEED TO READ!

**SUPER FAST UPDATE!**

**'SOMEONE TO TRUST' IS BEING PUT ON HOLD FOR A WHILE!**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE IN MY POLE TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO NEXT!**

**BLACK SUN IS IN DEVELOPMENT AND ALMOST READY TO BE POSTED!**

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**


	7. ANOTHER IMPORTANT UPDATE YOU MUST READ!

**ALL STORYS ARE ON HOLD FOR A TIME!**

** GO TO MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION!**

**THIS WAS POSTED ON FRIDAY MAY 20, 2011**


	8. one more important update that must be r

**Joyous news readers! I will officially be back up and running on within the week. I'm getting my own personal laptop so I can start making new chapters for my storys again. See you within the week.**


	9. ending

**Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh, good news slash bad news. good news, this story is now complete. bad news, its complete because im abandoning it.**

**the reason for this? ive written myself into a corner with it. i mean there is literally nothing else i can do with it. so, as a result, im abandoning ""Someone to trust" indefinitely. though i might try something similar later on. but on this one, if anyone wants to take it, hey, its yours. take and do what ever you want with it. but im done with it.**


End file.
